Shattered Mirage of Noble Dreams
by Rukuya
Summary: For Byakuya and Rukia life seemed so perfect at first, but when what is most important to them is taken and past events come back to haunt them; they must do everything in their power to overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

_~Shattered Mirage of Noble Dreams~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**__** After Aizen's defeat, After the Lay Me Under the Frozen Moon storyline**_

_**Pairing(s):**_ Byakuya/Rukia

**Beginning A/N: This is the SEQUEL to Lay Me Under the Frozen Moon. If you haven't read that, you may end up being confused later on.**

* * *

~Chapter One~

"Byakuya...it's morning, wake up."

Byakuya opened his eyes when he heard Rukia's soft voice, coaxing him awake. Slowly, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair before looking over at Rukia, who wore a simple, white, silk, spaghetti-strap nightgown.

"Good morning." He said tiredly, not fully awake yet, before smiling at her.

Rukia smiled back before leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips before looking down. Byakuya followed her gaze to see that lying between them were two, young, four year old children sleeping peacefully. One boy with shoulder length, dark black hair with a single bang hanging between his eyes and one girl who also had shoulder length black hair, the only difference in hair-style being that her bangs were pushed more to the left side of her face; much like how Byakuya's hair was when he wasn't wearing his kenseikan.

"There was a small storm sometime last night, so they had gotten frightened and came in here." Rukia explained in a quiet whisper to Byakuya so as not to wake them.

Byakuya smiled a little and gave a small nod to let her know he understood.

Looking at Rukia, Byakuya just couldn't help but think back to how this wonderful, peaceful time in their lives came to be. They had been married for ten years now and he could honestly say they were the best years of his life. He thought about when he had first kissed her and how she had kissed him back, about how she had taken care of him after his first battle with the shinigami known as Tatsuo Miura and how she had saved his life during his final battle with him. After that, once he had recovered from his injuries, he had proposed to her. The smile on her face when he had asked was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen and when she had said yes he remembered how happy he had been too.

He remembered going to the elders with Rukia after she had agreed to marry him. The elders had heard about what Rukia had done against the final showdown against Tatsuo and even though they didn't really show it, Byakuya could tell they were at least a little grateful to her. He supposed that's why they hadn't had been so hard to persuade into accepting the marriage between them. He remembered weeks later when they had had the ceremony and of course the honeymoon. Which he knew the two of them had both enjoyed _very_ much. A few years after that Rukia had become pregnant and he remembered how surprised they were when they found out they were having twins.

"What are smiling about?" He heard Rukia ask, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I was just thinking back." Byakuya replied.

The young girl began to awaken at that moment, she tiredly rubbed her eyes as she was unaware her parents were already awake.

Rukia let a soft giggle escape when the girl yawned, "Good morning, Yuki."

Yuki looked up at her mother and gave a tired smile, "Morning, Okaa-san."

"Still sleepy?" Byakuya asked, a small smile still on his face.

Yuki looked up at him then and gave a small nod, "Uh huh."

"Hey Yuichi is waking up." Yuki said happily when she noticed her twin brother begin to stir.

Yuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes, "M-morning..." he said in tired voice.

Rukia ,who sat beside him, placed her hand softly on his head and brushed some of the hair from his eyes, "Morning."

"Otou-san, are you gonna get to stay home today?" Yuki asked, looking up at Byakuya with a hopeful smile.

Byakuya gave a nod, "Today is my day off, so yes. I'll be staying home."

Both Yuki and Yuichi smiled happily at his words. Even Rukia couldn't help but give a smile, she was happy Byakuya would be home today as well.

Yuichi then moved to get out of his parents bed then, crawling over Rukia to ease himself off.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked once Yuichi was on the floor.

"I'm gonna go get changed. I can't just wear my night clothes all day." He stated happily as he ran to the door that led to the hallway.

Yuki then perked up at her brother's words, "I can't wear my nightclothes all day either!" She said as she crawled out of bed to followed her brother out of the room.

Rukia moved closer to Byakuya after the twins had left. She wrapped her arms around Byakuya's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy that today's your day off. You need a break." Rukia said with a small smile.

"I'm glad I'm off today too." Byakuya replied, giving her a small smile in return.

Rukia let a small sigh escape her, "I wonder how the others back at the Thirteenth are doing..."

"Everything is going well for them as far as I know." Byakuya said, "You'll be able to go back In a few more years. Once I've trained you and made sure you're strong enough...especially since you'll be taking the title of Fukutaicho once you return."

"I know." Rukia replied with a smile, "And thank you for finding the time to train me, Byakuya. Even if we haven't really started that yet."

Byakuya leaned back against the headboard of the bed, bringing Rukia with him. Rukia moved under his arm and snuggled up to him. "You know...Yuki reminds me a lot of you."

Byakuya gave another small smile before looking down at her, "Yuichi reminds me of you."

Rukia's smile grew slightly before she snuggled closer to him. Moments later she looked up at him to see he had shut his eyes. "We should be getting up soon."

Byakuya nodded before the two of them moved to get out of bed to start the day.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**Well, that had to be the longest first chapter I've ever written. It's not even that long either. Lol.**

**Well, I know I said I was going to get a few oneshots out before starting this, but I just HAD to start it. I really wanted to and I'm already writing out chapter twelve for this story. I'll upload oneshots frequently during the updating process of this story so stay tuned!**

**Here's the meanings for Yuki and Yuichi's names:**

**Yuichi (1-****裕一****, 2-****雄一****): Japanese name meaning 1) "abundant/rich first (son)," and 2) brave first (son)." **

**Yuki (1-****幸****, 2-****雪****): Unisex short form of Japanese names beginning with Yuki-, meaning 1) "happiness; good fortune" and 2) "snow."**

**Just to let you all know, Yuichi is the older twin and Yuki is the younger one. I just find that cute so I decided to make it that way. **

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will stick around for the ones to come.**

**Please, Read and Review**

**Just remember, NO FLAMING!**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Shattered Mirage of Noble Dreams~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**__** After Aizen's defeat, After the Lay Me Under the Frozen Moon storyline**_

_**Pairing(s):**_ Byakuya/Rukia

* * *

~Chapter Two~

"Hah, hah! You can't catch me, Yuki!" Yuichi said as he and his sister ran around in the Kuchiki Gardens, playing a nice game of tag.

Yuki smirked, she was hot on his trail. He was now in arms length, she had him. With a single jump forward she wrapped her arms around his waist and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"You're it!" Yuki declared with a small laugh before she stood and started running away from him.

Yuichi smiled, sprung up, and chased after her soon after.

A few feet away from the twins sat Byakuya and Rukia. They sat closely next to one another under one of the sakura trees. Byakuya had Rukia's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb gently against it.

Despite the sweetness of the scene though, they seemed to be having a conversation discussing a serious topic.

"There have been reports of recent attacks in the Rukongai. The ones who are responsible are unknown though." Byakuya said in his usual tone.

Rukia looked up at him, slightly concerned. "How long has this been going on?"

"The attacks started a few weeks ago, but all the paperwork that needed to be done had kept me busy so I never had the time to inform you until now."

"Has anyone been killed?"

Byakuya nodded, "Several Rukongai villagers that lived in the districts that had been attacked were killed."

"Which districts were attacked?"

"Only a few so far, including Inuzuri." He said, soon feeling the grip of her hand tighten on him. "Some of the wounds found on the victims looked to be from a sword. Though...some looked as if they had been...blown to pieces with something similar to Kidō."

Rukia thought for a moment, "...You don't think they will be able to get inside the Seireitei, do you?"

Byakuya noticed her worried gaze shift over to Yuki and Yuichi, who were still happily playing. "It's doubtful, but everyone's guard is up just in case."

Rukia turned to him, "Can we begin training soon? So I can be prepared too...you know...just in case."

Byakuya was slightly surprised at first and he honestly didn't want her involved with these attacks because of the danger, but he knew Rukia wanted to become stronger so she could protect their children. He could see the desire and determination in her eyes, which he just couldn't say no to.

"We'll start in a couple of days." Byakuya told her after a short moment of silence.

Rukia smiled up before she moved up to kiss him.

Yuki turned to look over at her parents before smiling. "Otou-san must of done something to make Okaa-san really happy."

Yuichi looked over to them before looking back at his sister, "Yeah, but Okaa-san is usually always happy, especially when Otou-san is home."

"Yea-Yuichi?" Yuki turned to face her brother, but he wasn't standing in the spot he had previously been in. She turned around to see him running off towards one of the trees in the garden. She sighed quietly and shook her head before running after him, "Yuichi! We're not supposed to climb the trees, Otou-san and Okaa-san said so." She said when Yuichi was about to try to step up onto one of the crevices so he could hoist himself up onto one of the closest branches. "It's against the rules..."

Yuichi looked over to her. "I've seen people jump and climb on the buildings before, so why is a tree so bad? Come on, even a small one like this one?"

Yuki shook her head, "Otou-san and Okaa-san said not to. You'll get in trouble."

Yuichi waited a moment, letting some silence pass before he gave a huff and started walking away from the tree. "Little sisters can be such a pain sometimes..." He muttered loud enough for Yuki to hear.

That struck a nerve within her, "What! Little! You're only a few minutes older than me!"

Yuichi laughed and turned to face her, "Maybe if you catch me I'll take it back."

He grinned at that before darted off. Yuki gave a huff but still smiled moments before she began chasing after him.

–

Later that night, Rukia sat back on the bed after Byakuya and her had just put the twins to bed. She looked over at the bathroom door, waiting for Byakuya to emerge since he was getting his shower. She had just finished her own just shortly ago. She sat up slightly and ran her fingers through her hair and scowled before she stood and walked into the bathroom to get a brush.

"Are you sure you want to begin training so soon?" Byakuya asked from the shower, not minding that Rukia was there.

"I do." She replied simply as she brushed the tangles from her damp hair. She heard the water from the shower stop before Byakuya stepped out, his hair and body dripping wet as he grabbed a towel.

"I just don't want you to be in any danger." He told her softly as he dried himself off.

Rukia looked at him and smiled slightly. She knew he would feel like that, he always had and she had began to find it sweet.

Byakuya slipped on his usual silk black night pants before taking Rukia's hand and guiding her back into their bedroom.

Rukia sat the brush on the beside table before sliding under the covers. Byakuya shut off the lights and moved under the covers to join her. Rukia smiled softly when she felt Byakuya pull her closely against him and wrap his arms securely around her in a comfortable embrace.

Moments later she felt his hand move to stroke her hair. "Byakuya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just thinking." He replied calmly after a brief pause. Rukia wasn't really satisfied with his answer and Byakuya noticed. He looked down at her and smiled, "We'll talk in the morning."

Rukia nodded against him before she felt him tilt her head up with his hand. He kissed her softly before nuzzling her gently. "Goodnight, Rukia. I love you."

She gave a small smile at his words before snuggling closer to him. "Goodnight, Byakuya. Love you too."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**I finished! (smiles stupidly) Well...finished chapter two. Finally, right? Hah, hah, hah...Well, I'm writing out chapter nineteen of this fic now. I predict this fic will be a little over twenty chapters. Probably twenty one. I'm still not sure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite how short it is. It's pretty much almost the same length as chapter one. They will get longer though, I promise. It's just that I'm not very good at making the first few chapters of fics too long. I added in as much fluff as I could in the chapters before the main part of the fic happens. **

**I hope you leave a review and let me know what you liked about the chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I wanted to get it out but I was having my Sate Writing Test and I had to prepare for it. So drop a comment and let me know you don't hate me. Lol, I'm just kidding. It's just that reviews gives me motivation to keep writing. **

**Thank you all for the reviews I have now as well. I really appreciate them.**

**Read and Review**

**Just remember, NO FLAMING!**


	3. Chapter 3

_~Shattered Mirage of Noble Dreams~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**__** After Aizen's defeat, After the Lay Me Under the Frozen Moon storyline**_

_**Pairing(s):**_ Byakuya/Rukia

* * *

~Chapter Three~

After his eyes adjusted to the morning light, Byakuya glanced down at Rukia. He still couldn't get over how beautiful he thought she was, even in her sleep. He wished she wouldn't involve herself in most of the dangerous affairs that came by, it always worried him to think that something could happen to her. Thinking about that, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what the people that were responsible for the attacks in Rukongai capable of. He just didn't want Rukia to get hurt; everyone could tell now about how much he truly cared for her and their children. He didn't care if others viewed him as overly protective either, it was just how he was and he was okay with it.

He pulled her closer to himself before burying his face in her hair and shutting his eyes; just to see if he could get a little more rest before he actually had to get up so he could get to his division. He knew he could still stay in bed for at least thirty more minutes.

About twenty-five minutes later, Rukia began to stir, waking Byakuya from his slight daze. Slowly, she moved into a sitting position, Byakuya's arm still tightly around her waist. She looked down to see him staring up at her before smiling softly.

"Morning." She greeted tiredly.

Byakuya moved up to kiss the side of her face, "Good morning."

He leaned back against the bed then, "We'll start your training today after dinner."

Rukia nodded, unable to help a smile from appearing. "Okay."

Her happiness from his words made Byakuya smile before he moved again, getting out of bed to get ready to leave for the day.

Rukia stayed sitting up in bed as she watched Byakuya. He was always quick with preparing himself to leave, but not so much that it looked like he was in a rush.

"I'll be home a little earlier today than usual so I can prepare our training area." Byakuya said as he tied the sash to his shihakusho.

"Alright." Rukia replied with a small nod.

–

Once Byakuya had left, Rukia got out of bed and got dressed; putting on a comfortable pink kimono with a sakura petal design at the bottom. She tied it together with a sash of a darker shade of pink to match. Rukia gave a satisfied smile before leaving the room to take a walk in the gardens, there was still some spare time before Yuichi and Yuki would need to get up.

_'I wonder how the training session will go...' _She thought to herself as she walked through the garden. She smiled at the thought, knowing she would probably have to tell Byakuya more than once not to go easy on her. During every training session there was, all before they had become a couple, he had always been easy on her, barely ever used any of his strength. She wondered if he knew she wouldn't be able to improve very well when he did that. _'He probably does...and wants to lighten up a bit, he just fears hurting me or something...'_

–

The day seemed to be going by so slowly. She guessed it was because she was anxious about starting the training. She watched Yuki and Yuichi play as she sat on the stone bench in the garden. They had just had lunch about twenty minutes ago and she knew the twins would want some fresh air.

Moments later, she noticed the twins coming towards her, in which she responded to by giving them a soft smile.

"What'cha doing?" Yuichi asked once Yuki and himself were at their mother's side.

"Just thinking." Rukia replied, placing her hand gently on Yuichi's head.

"About what?"

"Just wondering when your father might be home. He's probably really busy with paperwork."

Yuki crawled up next to Rukia on the bench and wrapped her small arms around her's as Rukia pulled Yuichi onto her lap.

"Did you used to do what Otou-san does?" Yuki asked curiously.

Rukia gave a small nod, "Yes, but I did a lot less since I wasn't a taicho like he is."

"Are you ever gonna go back to doing that?" Yuichi asked, now curious as well.

"I will someday."

"Were you in the same division as Otou-san?" Yuki asked.

Rukia shook her head, "No, I was in the Thirteenth with Ukitake-taicho."

"Really? Do you know why you weren't put in Otou-san's division?" Yuki questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Rukia thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. "Honestly...I don't know. When I became a shinigami I actually expected that I would be but instead I was placed in the Thirteenth.

"Would you like being in the same division as Otou-san?"

"Yeah would you?" Yuichi added.

Rukia smiled, "I might, but I loved being in the Thirteenth as well. I made some rather close friends there that would have been hard to leave if I were to have ever been transferred."

–

At the Sixth Division, Byakuya sat at his desk doing paperwork. He had just gotten back from another Taicho's Meeting, which was again about the attacks, some were even beginning to think the Seireitei would soon be attacked as well; or at least the attackers would attempt it.

He turned slightly to look out the window, wondering what was going on back at the mansion, if Rukia was doing okay and if Yuki and Yuichi were being kept entertained. He supposed he should be heading back soon anyway to prepare the training grounds for Rukia and himself. With a small sigh, he turned back to his desk to finish the last bit of paperwork before heading out.

–

Rukia sat outside of Byakuya's and her room on the porch in the garden. She had just left the room where the twins were happily working on drawing pictures. She was actually just about to stand and go back inside but before she could she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind as a chin rested on her shoulder. She smiled, knowing it was Byakuya.

"Welcome home." She said as he eased down to sit behind her so that she sat between his legs.

"I've prepared the training area and we an go there after dinner."

"That's good." She replied, tilting her head to the side slightly to rest against his own.

"How has your day been?"

Rukia smirked slightly, "Same old, same old. I mostly stayed with the twins until now. You?"

"I did nothing but paperwork throughout the day for the most part. There was a Taicho's Meeting but nothing new was brought up. So nothing exciting." He then smiled slightly, "We still have about twenty minutes before dinner. If you would like we can take a walk around the gardens or something."

Rukia smiled, "That sounds nice."

Byakuya's smile grew slightly before he moved to kiss her lightly on the neck. They sat there for a few short moments before Byakuya stood and offered Rukia his hand. Once she was up Byakuya's grip tightened securely on Rukia's hand before they started walking.

–

Yuki and Yuichi sat quietly and happily in their room, busy drawing pictures of Chappy, Wakame Taishi, and other things. Yuki had suddenly stopped though, causing Yuichi to look up at her. She looked troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Yuki shook her head, "Nothing, It's just that...I keep feeling like something bad is going on. That something bad is gonna happen."

"What makes you think that?"

"Okaa-san and Otou-san are acting a little different. Okaa-san seems more worried about stuff but she tries not to show it. She's never like that. She's always in a good mood but now now. Otou-san's the same way but he's trying to hide it. He probably knows more than any of us that something's going on but he just doesn't say anything about it."

"He must of told Okaa-san though, he tells her everything...and she wouldn't act the way she is if she didn't know anything about it." Yuichi looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's probably nothing too bad though. I wouldn't worry about it. If there is though, Otou-san and Okaa-san will fix it." He added with a small grin in hopes of cheering her up.

Yuki gave a small nod, not seeming to fully agree with her brother but instead of saying anything further she went back to her drawing, trying to forget about it.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**I'm not dead! Yeah, not that you guys probably want to hear excuses but yeah...my exams and finals are currently going on and my birthday was a couple weeks ago. Other than that...not really much of an excuse except being addicted to Harvest Moon: Animal Parade for the Wii. My mind got lost in that game and it still kind of is. **

**I've mainly been buying some Byakuya, Rukia, or ByaRuki products. Like I just recently got the new Rukia figurine and two doujinshi. I'm expecting to have the two recent Byakuya and Rukia Soul Plate Cards as well. Guess I'm going through my Fangirl-Shopping-Phase at the moment. **

**I'll try to update with chapter four as soon as possible. If possible though, think you guys can help me get this fic bumped up to 30 reviews? I'm at 16 so I only need 14. That's not too many until thirty. Maybe if I get more than 14 I'll update a lot quicker. (wink, wink)**

**Sorry the chapter is so short by the way, they really do get longer. **

**Also, I'm still taking fic title suggestions for my next upcoming ByaRuki fic. I'm already writing out chapter eight of it! If you would like to help with the title or just help by giving me oneshot suggestions for either ByaRuki or SenYuki just send me a message and I'll respond with the details or opinions.**

**So until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_~Shattered Mirage of Noble Dreams~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**_ _**After Aizen's defeat, After the Lay Me Under the Frozen Moon storyline**_

_**Pairing(s):**_ Byakuya/Rukia

* * *

~Chapter Four~

_Klang!_

Their swords clashed as they sparred in the dimly lit, outdoor, training area. It was dark, the lanterns and the moon being the only source of light as Byakuya and Rukia trained sometime after having just put the twins to bed.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked after a short moment, both of them lowering their swords.

"Yes?"

"I think the twins know something is going on." She began to explain, "Mainly Yuki."

Byakuya came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before giving her a small smile. "Even if they do know something it doesn't matter. They're safe here, they'll be fine."

She placed her hand on his, "You're right, I just can't help but worry. You know?" She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed the side of her face, "I know. I worry too, not just for the twins but for you too. It's only natural." Byakuya then backed away and readied his zanpakutou, "Now, let's continue."

–

"Hey...Hey, Yuki." Yuichi whispered as he sat next to his sister's bed, trying to wake her. "Yuki."

After a moment, she stirred and her eyes slowly opened. "Wha? Yuichi?...What are you doing?" She asked tiredly. "You need to be sleeping right now."

"I heard something outside. Like metal or somethin' banging together."

Yuki blinked and shook her head, "Doesn't matter...It's probably nothing anyway and if it is we need to stay here."

"I think it's Otou-san and Okaa-san."

The younger twin's interest was immediately piqued. "Really?"

Her brother nodded a small smile appearing on his face.

"If it's them what do you think they're doing?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, but..."

Yuki sat up and looked around, "Okay, we can go see. After we go see though we come straight back and go to sleep like we're supposed to."

Yuichi grinned, "Deal!"

As soon as those words were said Yuki crawled out of bed and followed her brother outside.

–

Rukia brought her sword down hard, but Byakuya blocked it with his own blade. They were focusing on improving Rukia's strike speed, and Byakuya could see that the training was already beginning to pay off. He was pleased Rukia's skill hadn't withered even though it had been years since they had last trained together.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been secretly training yourself." He said, voicing his thoughts.

His wife smirked before blocking his sword and jumping back, "You're right."

He smiled back at her before disappearing with shun po. Rukia quickly turned on her heel and countered against Byakuya's zanpakutou as he appeared behind her. They clashed blades multiple times before Rukia made a quick turn on the ball of her foot and attempted to bring her sword on Byakuya's side; her attack slightly resembling a dance move. Byakuya once again used his speed to avoid her attack.

Yuki and Yuichi peeked from behind a corner to see their parents sparring against one another. They watched them go back and forth between clashes, some of them often too quick for them to comprehend.

"Wow." Yuichi said in awe while Yuki stayed silent at his side.

They watched their parents clash swords for a few more moments before seeing them come close together for a short time, as if they were sharing a secret before they disappeared in a flash.

Before either twin could react they felt a presence behind them. Slowly, they turned around, knowing already that they had been caught. They turned to see Byakuya and Rukia staring down at them with a look that they knew meant they were waiting on an explanation.

"W-we're sorry." Yuki apologized after a brief moment of silence. "We both heard a noise and thought something was wrong. So we got up to go look..."

Rukia and Byakuya looked at each other before giving a sigh.

Rukia squatted down in front of them, "We're sorry we woke you, but even if you were both curious about what was going on you shouldn't have left your room. Even though we're at home and this place is heavily guarded it's still dangerous."

The twins gave a nod, "Sorry." They said, apologizing in unison.

Rukia nodded and stood straight again, "Let's get you two back to bed."

Yuki and Yuichi smiled up at their mother.

"Okay."

"'Kay."

Rukia then offered the two her hands before she and Byakuya turned and began walking, leading the twins back to bed.

–

Once they had put the twins to bed for the second time that night, Byakuya and Rukia decided they should get some rest as well. They had just emerged from the bathroom and were now clean of any sweat and grime they had received during their training session.

Byakuya moved close to Rukia on the bed, both of them getting under the covers for warmth before he pulled her close and kissed her lightly on her head as she cuddled up to him in the dark.

"We probably need to find a better time or place to train so we won't wake them next time." Byakuya said after he secured his embrace around Rukia's small frame.

She nodded against him, "There's a spot right outside the mansion that I used to go to for secret training. It's not far away but it's far enough as to where no one will be disturbed."

"We can try that spot out tomorrow night then after dinner."

"Alright." She said, smiling against him.

Byakuya buried his his face into her hair and shut his eyes. "Goodnight."

Rukia echoed his words quietly before shutting her own eyes. Soon after they were both in a nice, restful slumber for the night.

* * *

…**.What the shit? WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TYPE THIS! I still ask myself this...yes. It's not even a long chapter but I guess procrastination and high school got the better of me. Well its SUMMER NOW! Yeahhhhhh~**

**I think this is the stupidest I've ever acted in an author's not...Ah well, WHO CARES, RIGHT! I UPDATED! _(Happy faise of happiness and sparklies)_**

**Anyways, yeah. I'm glad summer is finally here. Junior year was hectic and I could only focus on writing. That's good though, I ended up getting A LOT of stuff written for my Byakuya Bleach-Movie Plot fanfiction. I even wrote some oneshots involving the main antagonist of the story which will be included as interludes in the story at some points when I release it. **

**One of the oneshots is actually already online. I posted on a forum that I go on (Club Bleach) because the main antagonist is a character I ended up using as an RP character in the Bleach RP we have going on. If any of you guys would like to read it just send me a private message and I'll provide a link. **

**I'll get chapter five next weekend now that I actually have time on my side now. Just in case your wondering (though I think I've said this before) I'm getting in as much fluff as I can before all the drama goes down. () Huh? What? I didn't give a hint...What 'chu talkin' 'bout? (Looks away.)**

**About the movie plot story, I'm actually REALLY happy with how it's turning out. So when it finally does get released I'm hoping you guys will love it to. So far the oneshots/interlude chapters have actually ended up being over twenty pages in Open Office (SO LONGGGGGG) and I actually had to split the second oneshot into two parts. **

**THANK YOU to all who've stuck with this story and have patiently...or impatiently waited on it to update. Sorry for taking so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I honestly had no idea how to start it off right and maybe that's what took me so long, but Idk~ at least I updated.**

**Well, read and review~**

**The reviews you guys gave really helped motivate me recently and I'm really thankful for it~**

**NO FLAMING**


End file.
